What Tomorrow Might Bring
by Matrix3
Summary: The Tenchi gang take a trip into the future in search of a lost Mihoshi and make a discovery of what is to come.
1. What Tomorrow Might Bring Part 1

__

Tenchi Muyo and its characters are property of Pioneer although any original characters are property of the Author. This fic was made for fun and in no way I am making money out of it. 

****

What Tomorrow Might Bring

Part 1

It was a beautiful day in Okayama but to the displeasure of Mihoshi it was time for her to go on her patrol duties. After having changed into her Galaxy Police uniform she entered the cockpit and was met by the ship's AI known as Yukino. 

Yukino: Good morning Mihoshi. Where is Kiyone?

Mihoshi: She is sick so can not come with us today in the new ship she got to come here. What was its name again?

Yukino: It is called the Yagami. And that is a shame due to her not having any problems to keep her from doing her duties. 

Mihoshi: Yes it is. She got reassigned to be my partner again a month ago right after it was found out that she was still alive. Any ways let's get going so I can finish and then I can come back and look after her. *

Yukino: I am sure she will be fine. Before we take off you should do standard taking off procedures.

Mihoshi: huh?

Yukino: The ship's systems should be checked for any possible problems.

Mihoshi: Oh I forgot.

Yukino: Why I am not surprised?

Soon after Yukino took off and headed into space after having helped Mihoshi check the ship's systems. All seemed to be normal during the patrol of the sector that they were checking until all systems went haywire.

Mihoshi: What is going on?

Yukino: We have run into some unseen force, which is causing this. 

Mihoshi: Let's get out of here before anything else happens.

Yukino: I can not all navigational systems are not responding and something seems to be pulling us.

Mihoshi: What should we do? 

Before Yukino could respond everything got bright. It was not long but when the brightness dissipated the ship was nowhere to be seen. Time passed and Mihoshi had failed to return back to the Masaki house when she was expected to.

Aeka: Miss Washu, Mihoshi has not come back and we are all getting worried.

Washu: I know and I am working on finding her now. Hello what is this?

Aeka: What is it?

Washu: I scanned the last known area that Mihoshi was at and discovered an abnormality. The abnormality is a warp in time. It was most likely that Mihoshi ended up in the future, since if Mihoshi had ended up in the past, the bubble head would have caused a temporal distortion, which I would have detected. The only way to find her now is to go through the distortion and hope that it takes us to the same time Mihoshi might have ended up at.

Aeka: Are you sure that she went through it?

Washu: Yes. I scanned for Yukino's engine signature and it leads there.

So the Tenchi gang which included a cured Kiyone embarked to go, leaving Noboyuki and Kasuhito behind. Using the _Yagami_ they went through the abnormality. And just as Washu had concluded, it did lead to the future. They learned this when, as soon as they had come trough the abnormality, they were approached by ships, identifying themselves as Earth vessels. The Tenchi gang were told that they would be fired upon if they did not identify themselves. Knowing that the pilots would not believe what they told them, it was decided by the gang to evade the ships, which they did, after some difficulty.

Washu: According to the signals I am getting, it is February 4, 2804, Earth time. And it seems Earth is at war with Jurai.

Everyone: WHAT?

Aeka: Can you find anything that explains why the Earth and Jurai are currently at war, Miss Washu?

Washu: Sheesh, I was getting to that…. and how many times must I say it, call me little Washu!

Aeka: Sorry. Please continue, little Washu.

Washu: That's better. It seems that when the people of Earth were capable of traveling beyond their solar system, Jurai made its introduction to them and welcomed them to join the Galactic Union. All seemed to be going smoothly, until they found out that if they joined, they would have to follow the laws set upon by the Jurian Royalty. This resulted in Earth proclaiming itself independent from Jurai, which did not go over too well, since Earth is seen as part of their territory. Tensions were high, but the accidental destruction of an Earth colony was what set the war off.

Aeka: I do not understand what the problem was about joining with the laws we have. They are fair and just. And the destruction of the colony was an accident!

Ryoko: Maybe they realized how annoying royal types are.

Aeka: WHAT DID YOU SAY, MONSTER WOMAN?!

Ryoko: What are you, hard of hearing? I said….

Tenchi: Knock it off, you two. The most important thing right now is to find Mihoshi and get back to our time as soon as possible. We do not want to get involved, since it is too late to stop this war now. The best thing to do is get Mihoshi and then after we get back to our time to see what we can do to stop this war from happening.

Sasami: I hope Mihoshi is OK. I am worried for her.

Kiyone: Don't worry, I am sure that she is fine- after all, she is a Galaxy police officer.

Kiyone said this to help Sasami not to worry too much, and even though she would not want anyone else to know it, she also said this to ensure herself that Mihoshi would be fine.

Sasami (unsure): I guess you're right, Kiyone. 

Aeka: But where do we begin? She could be anywhere.

Kiyone: Well, the best bet is that she might have gone to the Galaxy Police headquarters, if it still exists here.

Tenchi: Then that's where we should head to as well. Let's hope that she did go there.

Kiyone: Then we are off!

The _Yagami_ took off in the direction that they remembered the Galaxy Police headquarters being. After some time, they finally reached it. They discover that it must have been destroyed some time in the past, since nothing but wreckage was all they found.

Aeka: Oh my….

Kiyone: What happened here?

Washu: I do not know but I can tell you that this happened recently. We might be able to find out when, since I just found _Yukino_….. but he is not in good shape, according to my readings.

Kiyone: Where is he?

Washu: Twenty-four degrees from our current location.

Kiyone: Got it!

Kiyone pilots the _Yagami_ towards _Yukino,_ whose hull did not seem breached, although there was some engine and external damage. 

Washu: I am not picking up any life signs or anything else to indicate that Mihoshi is in _Yukino_.

Tenchi: Can you get a hold of _Yukino_, Kiyone?

Kiyone: I have already tried, but I can not seem to get through. We are going to have to go on board to see what's wrong, and hopefully we can find some answers there as well.

After moving the _Yukino_ into the _Yagami_'s hangar with a tractor beam, they went inside. They soon encountered a mess, which was to be expected because of Mihoshi's lack of tidiness skills. The real damage was discovered when they got to the cockpit, where they found some of the control systems shorted out and the head of _Yukino_ destroyed.

Tenchi: How are we going to find out what happened here, and where Mihoshi is now?

Washu: Tenchi, you should have learned by now that there is nothing I can't do, so it will not take long for me to fix this mess.

After an uneasy waiting period, _Yukino_'s AI system was fixed.

Washu: There, that should do it! 

__

Yukino suddenly comes back to life.

__

Yukino: MIHOSHI!

__

Yukino's distress made everyone jump in surprise, but they got their composure back right away. 

Washu: Calm down and tell us what happened here.

__

Yukino (calming down): Oh, Miss Washu!

Washu promptly gives him a funny look.

__

Yukino (sweat drops): Uh…little Washu! 

Washu: That's better. Now what happened here, and where is Mihoshi?

__

Yukino: It was terrible! We did not know what we could do to do get back to our time, so we came here with hopes that we could get help. But when we did, we discovered a military force was attacking the headquarters, and as soon as they noticed us, they turned their attention at us as well. We were able to avoid most of the fire, and just when we were about to get away, a mecha of some sort showed up and damaged the engines! For some reason, it left us helpless, but it did not finish us off. It instead turned its attention on the headquarters, and with three shots from a weapon it had, it destroyed the shields. With one more shot, it destroyed the entire building!

Tenchi: That explains why it was destroyed, but what about Mihoshi?

__

Yukino: After the headquarters were destroyed, a ship came to our location, and the mecha went inside it. Shortly after this happened…..

Sasami: What happened?! Was Mihoshi hurt?

__

Yukino: …….

Aeka (getting a bad feeling): Uh, Sasami? Could you come with me? I need your help with something.

Sasami knew that something had happened to Mihoshi that the others did not want her to know about, so she reluctantly went.

Washu (after Aeka and Sasami departed): Please continue.

__

Yukino: I'll show you what happened after that.

A nearby monitor turns on and starts to show what had happened, in the point of view of _Yukino_. Mihoshi was shown panicking, due to not being able to move the ship. _Yukino_ was heard trying to unsuccessfully calm her down when the door leading to the cockpit opened. In stepped a man in his mid-twenties, dressed in a black military uniform.

Man: Are you MihoshiKuramitsu?

Mihoshi: Uh, why yes, I am. Are you here to help me?

Man: No.

Before Mihoshi knew it the man had drawn a blaster and shot her in the chest, causing her to fall to the ground, unmoving.

__

Yukino: MIHOSHI!

Man: You have nothing to worry about. She is still alive, because I have a use for her. As for you, you are expendable.

The man points his blaster at _Yukino_ and fires. The screen is filled with static.

No one said anything after seeing what had happened to Mihoshi. They felt worried,but then their emotions quickly changed to anger. How could someone do this to one of their friends!?

Ryoko: Tenchi, I know you said that we should not get involved, but when we get Mihoshi back, I am going to make that guy regret ever hurting anyone!

Kiyone: Same goes for me!

Washu: Count me in as well, but the thing that bothers me most is, how did he know Mihoshi's name?

Tenchi: I do not know, but we will find out, that's for sure.

Ryoko and Washu noted that they had not seen Tenchi this mad since he had fought Kagato. Not soon after the discussion, Aeka and Sasami came back in, and were told what had happened in a toned-down version so that Sasami would not be too upset. However, she still was anyway when she learned that Mihoshi was hurt. The Tenchi gang went back to the cockpit of the _Yagami_ to discuss what to do next.

Ryoko: So now what do we do? We do not know where that guy might have taken Mihoshi to.

Washu (summons her astral computer): Already on it, daughter dearest. Let's see…. GP ships use a specified energy generator for all their ships, so if we track those not matching it, it should lead us to were we want to go. Ah, there we are…. 

Kiyone: So where do we go?

Washu: I inputted the data into the computer of the _Yagami,_ so all you need to do now is follow the trail.

As soon as Kiyone confirmed what she was told, she set the _Yagami_ on the way that the enemy ships had gone. While on the route, her thoughts were on Mihoshi. Even though Mihoshi was a burden to her, she would not want anything like what she saw on the monitor happen to her. She promised to herself that when she met the guy who had hurt her, she would make him regret it. Kiyone was not the only one thinking about Mihoshi. The others were having different thoughts about her and how she fit into their lives, and they all were hoping that she was OK. Time passed, and soon the _Yagami_ when they came to a space station.

Kiyone: Here is where the trail leads, but we do not want to get any closer. We do not want to get detected.

Tenchi: If that's where Mihoshi is, then we have to get in there to find her!

Washu: I am afraid that you, Aeka, and Sasami can not go. They might have systems that detect Jurian energy, and they might also detect Ryoko's energy as well. This means that Kiyone must go alone. I will stay here to keep their systems from finding her when it is time to leave.

Kiyone: I am ready to go anytime, then.

Washu: Not just yet. People from Earth do not have teal-colored hair, so we have to change it. You have a choice of brunette, blonde, and my personal favorite, red.

Kiyone: I'll take the brunette color, thank you.

Washu: You do not know what you are missing….

Kiyone: Could we just get on with this?

Washu: OK, OK. Sheesh. You are no fun.

After Washu changes Kiyone's hair color, she makes a uniform for the artificial brunette that matches the type they saw the man who took Mihoshi wear. All that remained now was to figure out how she would get into the station. Washu soon solved this problem by hacking into the computers of the station and making a fake transmission of data, explaining that Kiyone was being transferred there from another location. She also went and gave the _Yagami_ a false id number, which she put in the station's computer as well. 

Washu: OK, everything is ready. Here, take this. Use it only when you find Mihoshi or if you get into trouble. And do not worry, the signal will be distorted, so they will not be able to track you when you use it.

Washu hands Kiyone a communication device that is small enough to hide.

Kiyone: Thanks.

Washu: The plan is simple. Kiyone will take the _Yagami_ to the base, and with the false ids for her and _Yagami,_ she'll be able to dock and enter the station. In the meantime we'll hide in a subspace pocket I have made to hide us. When she finds Mihoshi, she'll contact us, and we will cause a diversion so that she can get her and bring her back to the ship. Everyone understand?

Everyone nods their heads in response. Everyone takes their positions soon afterwards, but not before Kiyone had been told by everyone to be careful and to have good luck. When the _Yagami_ neared the station, it was hailed by security personnel.

Security: Please identify yourself and your reason for being here.

Kiyone: My name is Kiyone Makibi, and I am being transferred to serve at this station. 

Security: Please give us your personal I.D. number for yourself and your ship to confirm this.

Kiyone: My id number is 1568325, and my ship's is 2678204.

Security: Is there anyone else with you?

Kiyone: No, it is just me.

Security: Please wait a moment while we confirm this.

The waiting made Kiyone nervous as sensors from the station checked the _Yagami_ and the I.D. numbers she had given were checked separately. She knew that Washu's hacking wouldn't fail, but she could not help worrying that it would anyway. Either way, she had to hide this nervousness so no one would be suspicious.

Security: Sorry for the wait. You are cleared to dock at B32.

Kiyone sighed with relief as soon as the security personnel got off the screen, and she easily docked the _Yagami._

Once inside, she noticed that all the personnel were wearing navy blue uniforms, so she worried that Washu had made a mistake. Making her way deeper into the complex, she overheard two officers who looked at her.

Officer 1: Another one of those Special Forces guys? The one we have here already is enough. 

Officer 2: You should be grateful, since it could have been worse if he had not shown up. We only lost ten percent of our forces on that fight….. but still, he did take out all the fun in fighting the GP when he blew up their station with that thing of his. Too bad about the GP, though.

Officer 1: Well they should not have gotten involved in the war, but I guess you can not blame them. After all, they were like dogs following the commands of their master.

Kiyone ignored this comment and figured that the other person could be the guy who took Mihoshi. To find out where he was, and perhaps find Mihoshi at the same time, she decided to make small talk with the officers.

Kiyone: Excuse me, did you say there was another person in the same unit as me?

Officer 1 (surprised): Uh…. Yes, but he usually stays to himself in some lab he has here. 

Kiyone: Do you know what his name is? I would like to talk to him.

Officer 2: His name is John Evans, I believe. But I do not think you'll be able to talk to him, since like my friend said, that guy is a loner and locks himself in his lab.

Kiyone could not help but wonder if all scientific types were like that….

Kiyone (snapping out of her thoughts): I would like to try. Can you tell me where this lab is?

Officer 1: It is in section 34 and at room 231, which is two floors up from this one.

Kiyone (leaving): Thanks. 

Now that she knew who and where the guy was, Kiyone hoped it would lead her to Mihoshi. And if in the process she hurt him, it would not be something that she would regret doing. She made her way to where she had been told to go, but ran into a problem when she saw that there were guards at the entrance. 

Guard: Halt! This is a restricted area.

Kiyone: I need to talk to John Evans.

Guard: He is not here right now. He is busy talking to one of the high-ranking officers. The office is not far from here, just go straight and take a left at the third corridor. From there, look for the tenth door on the right. When he is done, you might be able to talk to him, if you are lucky.

She left and followed the directions given to her. She soon got to the lab door, and she could make out voices behind it. Looking around to see that no one was coming, she decided to put her ear against the door and listen.

Voice 1: The prototype did well against the GP, as the collected data shows. Is it enough for it to be mass-produced yet?

Voice 2: The GP's power is entirely different from that of Jurai. I need to see how it does against a Jurain target first.

Voice 1: Very well, then give me a Jurain target, and I'll show you.

Voice 2: Hmm…. Well, we are planning to make an attack on Ryuten, which produces Jurai's ships. If this place is taken out, it will be a heavy blow on Jurai. If you are capable of doing this with the prototype, then it will no doubt lead to its mass production.

Voice 1: Very well, Admiral, I will do this. When is the attack going to happen?

Admiral: In two days, at nineteen hundred hours. So be prepared by then, John.

John: Yes, sir. 

Admiral: One more thing about the prisoner that you captured. How is the interrogation going?

John: Not so good, sir. She still is lying, and I can't get her to tell us anything useful. I might have to change my tactics to get her to talk.

Admiral: Very well. Just remember that war also has rules, so try and not to go too far. Understood?

John: Yes sir. As we speak, she is still being held at the station's prison.

Kiyone had heard enough and knew where to go to find Mihoshi, but before she was able to leave, the door suddenly opened. On the other side was the man she had grown to hate.

John: Who are you?

To be continued…..

* Kiyone originally was Mihoshi's partner in the OVA but only appeared once in the Mihoshi OVA Special. See it for more details.


	2. What Tomorrow Might Bring Part 2

__

Tenchi Muyo and its characters are property of Pioneer although any original characters are property of the Author. This fic was made for fun and in no way I am making money out of it.

****

What Tomorrow Might Bring

Part 2

John: Who are you?

Kiyone: Uh...I am a new here and wanted to introduce myself.

John gives Kiyone a look that to her seemed like he was scrutinizing her. 

John: What's your name?

Kiyone: Kiyone Makibi.

John: Well, Miss Makibi if you do not mind, I have more important things to attend to right now. If you want, you can come along, since I am in my way to interrogate a prisoner that we captured.

Kiyone agreed, since this would allow her to get to Mihoshi without any trouble, and with any luck, she would be able to get her out as well. She followed John as they went to the cell Mihoshi was in, and when they got there, her heart sank when she saw her. Mihoshi looked pale, weak and half-unconscious, but that was not the only thing that caught Kiyone's attention. It was the fact that Mihoshi was restrained to an X-shaped, upright table. 

John: How long have you been interrogating her?

Man (in the cell with Mihoshi): About half an hour, sir, but she still keeps whining and saying the same things, even with the torture.

John: Well, we'll try it one more time, and then we'll give it a rest for now. 

John gets closer to Mihoshi and lifts her head up with his hand so that she can hear him.

John: What is your mission here?

Mihoshi (weakly): I….don't have…a mission…and I just want to go home…

John lets go of her head just as Mihoshi starts to cry, and signals to the other man to push a button. Once the button is pressed, Mihoshi convulses in pain as an electrical charge goes through her body.

John: Once again, what is your mission here?

Mihoshi did not answer, since she had fallen unconscious when the pain had subsided.

Man: Would you like me to wake her up and try it again?

John: No, I think that was enough for now. We will try it again later.

John turned to Kiyone, who during this was holding back the urge to help Mihoshi, knowing that if she did so, it would just lead to her being captured and getting the same treatment.

John: You, stay here and get the prisoner transported to her cell.

Kiyone could not have asked for a more perfect opportunity, since it would let her get away with Mihoshi.

Kiyone: Yes, sir.

She did not like giving John that response, but she had to play her part. Once John and the other man had left, she promptly released the clamps that held Mihoshi in place and helped her down.

Kiyone: Mihoshi, Mihoshi, wake up! It's me, Kiyone.

Mihoshi (weakly): ……Kiyone? It is it really you?

Kiyone: Yes. Come on, we got to get out of here!

Kiyone helps Mihoshi up, who leans on her for support. Taking out the communication device Washu gave her, she speaks into it.

Kiyone: I found and got Mihoshi!

Washu (responding): Good. Now it is our turn. Ryoko, do your stuff.

Ryoko, getting her cue, goes and gets out of her subspace pocket. She soon phases into the station, which causes alarms to go off, due to her powers being detected. Not soon afterwards, a group of men with blaster rifles come into the area and start to open fire at Ryoko.

Ryoko: I hate it when Washu is right! Oh well, this should be fun- it has been a long time since I have been in a real fight.

She easily avoided the blasts by moving and teleporting all over the place, knocking the soldiers unconscious when she got close to them. She continued to do this until no one else was left.

Ryoko: I was expecting a better fight- that was too easy!

Voice: Maybe I will be more of a challenge for you then.

Turning around, she comes face to face with a man dressed in a getup that reminded Ryoko of a trench coat.

Ryoko: Who are you?

Man: Only my friends are privileged to know my real name. Enough talk, or do you prefer to do that all day?

Ryoko: Do not blame me when you get hurt- after all you asked for it!

Ryoko throws energy blasts at the man, who simply raises his hand, deflecting the blasts as if they were hit by an invisible wall.

Ryoko: What the hell?!

Man: That is just one of the things I can do. Here is one more.

Ryoko felt him invading her mind, just as she had many times when Washu tried it. But unlike Washu's, this man's was so intense that it made her head hurt just trying to keep him out. Eventually, she started to weaken, due to the stress and fatigue she was experiencing, and fell into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile,Kiyone had made it with Mihoshi into the Yagami's dock, thanks to the diversion provided by Ryoko, which had kept the personnel occupied. Approaching the door to the Yagami, Kiyone entered the security code, causing it to open, and she and Mihoshi immediately entered. Inside, they were met by their friends, who, upon seeing Mihoshi, were glad to see her, but at the same time saddened by how she looked.

Washu: Let me examine her.

Kiyone, nodding, brought Mihoshi to the co-pilot seat where she sat while Washu gave her an examination. After a minute or two, Washu completed it. 

Washu: She is OK. All she needs right now is rest.

Sasami: But what about the injury caused by the shot?

Washu: It seems to have been healed already, so there is nothing to worry about. 

Sasami: That is good to hear.

Tenchi: OK, then all we need to do is to get Ryoko back and get out of here.

Washu: I am trying to, but I can't get in touch with her through our mental link. Something must have happened to her.

Ayeka: Figures- that monster woman is always causing us trouble.

Kiyone: Looks like we have to go get her, then.

Aeka: Sasami, you stay here with Mihoshi, where it is safe.

Sasami: But I want to help!

Aeka: Please listen, Sasami! Besides, someone has to stay and take care of Mihoshi.

Sasami (sighing): Okay…

Kiyone (thinking of something Sasami could do so that she felt that she was helping): We'll lock the door,but you can see what is happening outside of the Yagami through the monitor that I left. Your job is open the door when we come back, but keep an eye on things until then.

Sasami: Thanks, Kiyone.

Kiyone: Don't mention it.

Tenchi: Let's get going, then- the faster we get Ryoko, the faster we can get out of here and back home.

Tenchi and Aeka switched to their Jurain battle suits when they exited the Yagami, while Kiyone activated her GP suit.

Kiyone: So now to….?

Washu: Although I can't get in touch with Ryoko, I am able to tell where she is.

Tenchi: Lead the way then, little Washu.

Washu: This way.

Washu leads the party as they exit the hangar area.

Aeka: She must be worried for Ryoko. She did not correct you on calling her little Washu, Lord Tenchi.

Tenchi: Yeah, I noticed. Let's go.

****

At Ryoko's present location

Ryoko groggily awakened after falling into the darkness. Seeing that she was back home and on her usual sleeping spot on top of the beam, she concluded that the previous events must have been a dream.

Ryoko: What a weird dream that was…..

Stretching, she decided to go and do what she always did in the mornings, and go to Tenchi's room. When she got there, her heart felt as it had split in two, due to the sight she saw. Aeka and Tenchi were kissing. In seeing this, she knew that he had finally chosen- and it was not her. 

Ryoko: Tenchi…?

Tenchi: Huh? RYOKO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Ryoko: But Tenchi….Why did you pick her?

Tenchi: First of all, how many times must I tell you not to come into my room without my permission! And as for your question, I got sick of it! Sick of the constant fights that you instigated, which showed me that you are not a person who I could end up with- unlike Aeka, who is a refined, kind, and respectful person. 

Ryoko: But I was just playing with he I never meant any harm….

Tenchi: It did not look like it to me. I always worried that you might get someone killed during the fights. Aeka is right, you are a monster, because you think it is fun to pick fights!

Ryoko: Tenchi, please, I…

Tenchi: Please nothing! I want you out of my life! You have caused me nothing but trouble since I released you from the cave!

Having being renounced by the only thing she held dear, Ryoko's world fell apart- and so did she….

Meanwhile

Washu's worry for Ryoko was great, because although she could not see or hear what Ryoko was seeing, she was able to feel her emotions, and they were disturbing. 

Kiyone: Something's not right…. We have not encountered anyone yet. 

Tenchi: We have to be careful, then- it might be a trap.

Aeka: Miss Washu, are we close to Ryoko's location?

Getting no response, Aeka asked her question again, but this time a little louder so that Washu heard her.

Washu: Oh I am sorry, Lady Aeka. And to answer your question, she should be beyond this corridor and through that door just ahead.

Getting to the door, they carefully stepped into the next room, and found Ryoko just standing there with a blank look on her eyes.

Tenchi: Ryoko?

Voice: I am afraid she will not respond to you- that is, unless I tell her to.

Washu (turning towards the voice): What have you done to her, you bastard!?

John (stepping out from where he had been observing the group): I just took control over her. I see that Kiyone already took Mihoshi to your ship, and I presume Princess Sasami is taking care of her, due to her absence.

Aeka: How do you know about us?

John: Let's just say that an old acquaintance told me all about you.

Aeka: Who?!

John: Is it really that important for you to know who right now?

Tenchi: Of course not. Now let Ryoko go!

John: Of course. But only after you give me the master key.

Tenchi: I do not think so.

John (sighing): If you do not hand it over, Ryoko dies.

Tenchi (after a moment of silence): How do I know you won't kill her after I hand it over?

John: You have my word. Besides, you also have no choice.

Aeka: Lord Tenchi, don't do it!

Tenchi: I have to. I can't just forsake Ryoko.

Tenchi reluctantly throws the tenchiken towards John, who catches it and holds it firmly in his hand. John responds to the group's surprised look as he holds the sword even with a pained look on his face.

John: This is nothing compared to all the pain I have endured….

From behind John, the man that Ryoko had fought earlier appeared beside him with a metal carrying case, which he opened as John put the sword in it.

John: Now for my end of the deal. You can release her.

The man complied, and soon afterwards, Ryoko fell to the floor. Tenchi came to her and held her in his arms, but his attention was still on John, who was now leaving along with the man with the carrying case.

John: I believe it is time for you to leave. I have shut down the energy detectors and diverted security patrols away from this area, but they should be coming back on any time now.

Tenchi: We better go.

Aeka: But what about the sword?

Tenchi: We can get it back later. But for now, let's go back to the Yagami while we still can.

Everyone complied as they hurriedly headed back the way they came from and reached the Yagami. They were quickly let in by Sasami, who had seen them coming. Quickly, Kiyone got the ship moving and left the port, just as alarms sounded and they were fired upon. As soon as they got away from the station's firing range, Kiyone checked to see if they were being followed, but saw that they weren't.

Kiyone: We do not seem to have any followers, but just in case, I'll put the Yagami in a nearby nebula to confuse any sensors, while we think of what to do now.

Tenchi: Good idea. How is Ryoko, Miss Washu?

Washu: There is nothing wrong with her physically, but her mind is another matter. 

Tenchi: Huh? What do you mean?

Washu: What I mean is that the damage to her is in her mind. And I am afraid that she…

Tenchi: ….She'll what?

Washu: … She might never wake up.

To be continued……..


	3. What Tomorrow Might Bring Part 3

__

Tenchi Muyo and its characters are property of Pioneer although any original characters are property of the Author. This fic was made for fun and in no way I am making money off of it.

****

What Tomorrow Might Bring

Part 3

Tenchi: What exactly is wrong with her?

Washu: Like I said, the problem is in her mind. She seems to have decided to withdraw into her mind because of something.

Tenchi: Is there anything we can do?

Washu: There is one thing.

Tenchi: What is it?

Washu: We can only bring her back if we can convince her to…. Otherwise, she'll stay this way forever. The only way to fix this is to go into her mind, but since I am not sure what state it is in, it could be dangerous.

Tenchi: We have to take a chance, for her sake!

Washu: Thanks, Tenchi. I have just the device that could help us with this.

Summoning a subspace portal, Washu reaches in and takes out a device. The device is comprised of two objects that one could put on the heads of two different people. It also had a monitoring system to keep a watch on someone's life signs.

Washu: I am going to need a volunteer for this.

Tenchi: I'll do it.

Aeka: If Lord Tenchi is doing this, then I will do so as well.

Washu: Sorry Princess, this device is only for two. So it is only Tenchi and Ryoko.

Although she did not like the idea of Tenchi being alone in Ryoko's mind, Aeka agreed without complaint as Washu placed the head device on Tenchi.

Washu: I will monitor how things are going at this end. When you are ready, just say so. 

Tenchi: One question; once I have helped Ryoko, how do I return?

Washu: Once Ryoko is well, it will happen automatically.

Tenchi: Oh. Then I am ready.

Aeka: Be careful, Lord Tenchi.

Tenchi nods as his vision fades, and he seemingly goes to sleep. His vision soon afterwards comes back, and he sees that he is surrounded by darkness. He could not believe that this was how the mind of Ryoko looked. 

Tenchi: What could have caused this to happen? 

He decided to find Ryoko and wonder about that later. He wandered through the darkness for a long time, until he saw Ryoko lying on the ground, crying. He ran to her until he was right next to her.

Tenchi: Ryoko, what's wrong?

Ryoko: Why, Tenchi? Why did you say those things?

Tenchi: Ryoko, what are you talking about? 

Ryoko: You said you wanted me out of your life, because I was nothing but trouble! You said that I was a monster!

Tenchi realized that that was what must have happened to cause Ryoko to withdraw into her mind.

Tenchi: Someone was making you see and hear things that you did not want to. I would never say those things to you!

Ryoko listened to him and remembered that she had been fighting a man. This man had apparently gotten into her mind and made her see the thing she feared the most. Realizing this, she was afraid, because even if what she had experienced was fake, it still could happen.

Ryoko: Tenchi, would you ever….get tired of me and want me gone?

Tenchi: Of course not, Ryoko. You are a part of my family, just like the others are. To see you gone would make me sad. Besides, it would be boring not having you around.

Ryoko smiles after Tenchi's last comment and relaxes. However, one more question was in her mind that she had to ask him.

Ryoko: By the way, have you made up your mind on who you want yet? Me or Aeka?

Tenchi: Uh…no. I am not ready for that kind of commitment just yet.

Ryoko: Oh, I am sure I can change your mind…

Tenchi: Uh…Could we discuss this later? We should get back before the others worry.

Ryoko: What's the rush? They can wait a little longer.

Tenchi: Well…uh…

Ryoko: On the other hand, I would like to get that bastard back for getting in my head and messing with me…. Let's go!

Tenchi sighed with relief that Ryoko's attention was on something else rather than on him for the moment. Just as he did this, he felt himself leaving Ryoko's mind, and awoke to face the others.

Aeka: Lord Tenchi, are you alight?

Before Tenchi could respond, Ryoko who was her old self again, and cut him off.

Ryoko: Yes, he is fine, why wouldn't he be!?

Aeka: Who knows what things are in that empty head of yours….

Ryoko: Why, you little stuck up….

Washu suddenly bonks Ryoko on the head with a mallet she had pulled from a subspace pocket.

Ryoko: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Washu: We can't waist time with your squabbles right now! We have to get the Tenchi-ken back!

Ryoko: What happened?

Aeka: Because of you, Lord Tenchi had to give the sword up!

Tenchi: Now Aeka, no one here is at fault. What we have to concentrate on now is getting the sword back-but I have no idea where to begin….

Kiyone remembering, what she had overheard, answered.

Kiyone: I overheard a plan to attack Ryuten two days from now!

Tenchi: Good! Since we know where that guy is going, we'll go there. But we need a plan.

Kiyone: He said to me that he was named John Evans, but I was not able to find out much about him.

Washu: I can do that easily! I can hack into the personnel files of the station without giving our location away.

Ryoko: And how is knowing about his personal life going to help us?

Aeka: You are an idiot, Ryoko. Knowing about his past might help us figure out how he thinks.

Ryoko glares at Aeka, who in turn does the same, but before anything else could happen, Washu spoke.

Washu: Got it! Hmm….

Tenchi: Well?

Washu: It says where he was born, how old he is, the color of his hair and eyes and…

Ryoko: Blah, blah, blah. Just get to any important stuff.

Washu: I was getting there, my little Ryoko. Before I was rudely interrupted, it goes on to say that he is a mechanical genius- but most important of all, that his family is all dead.

Tenchi: How is that important?

Washu: Well, it seems that his whole family was killed in the accidental destruction of the Earth colony that set this war off.

Aeka: So this is all because he feels that Jurai is responsible and wants revenge?

Washu: That is what the case seems to be.

Tenchi: We have two days 'till they attack Ryuten. What do we do in the meantime?

Aeka: Let's go to Jurai and see father. We could warn him, and maybe also convince him to end this war peacefully.

Tenchi: That is a good idea. But do we have enough time to get there?

Kiyone: No! It would take us more than two days to reach Jurai from our current position!

Washu: Not anymore, since I foresaw this and made some modifications to _Yagami_'s engines. It should takes us about a day to get there now.

Kiyone: Don't you ever do any thing without asking if it is okay first?

Washu: Umm… nope, that wastes too much time.

Kiyone (sighing): Why do I ever bother?

Washu: Beats me. But like I said, we can get there in no time now. 

Just before anyone was able to say another word, Sasami broke into the conversation.

Sasami: EVEYONE, MIHOSHI IS AWAKE!!!

Everyone goes towards Mihoshi and Sasami.

Aeka: No need to scream, Sasami. I swear you, have been picking up some bad habits from Ryoko…

Ryoko: At least she has **something** to learn from me- you're just a stiff and a bore!

Aeka: Why you…you demon woman!

Ryoko (sarcastically): Oh, good comeback.

Sasami: Please, stop it, you two! Mihoshi, how are you feeling?

Mihoshi: I feel….

Everyone: Yes?

Mihoshi: …..hungry.

Everyone falls over laughing.

Washu: She seems to be back to her normal self, if you can call it that.

Sasami: Do not worry, I'll fix you something to eat when we get to Jurai.

Mihoshi: We're not going home?

Kiyone: Afraid not, Mihoshi. We have things to take care of before we do. We have to go to Jurai, but after that, we might be able to go back with no trouble. One more thing before we go on our way- Washu, could you please restore my hair color back to normal? In all the excitement I almost forgot to ask you.

Washu: Sure thing.

With this said, Kiyone, after her real hair color was restored, set the _Yagami_'s course towards Jurai, and they went on their way.

****

Meanwhile

Things were going according to how John had planned. He had taken a chance to bring Tenchi and his friends to his time by creating that time distortion, but the results were worth it. Shooting the girl named Mihoshi was only the beginning, but it would all end soon.

John: Yes, it'll all be over soon, and nothing will get in my way of accomplishing what must be done. Jurai thought Ryoko was bad? I'll show them something they'll never forget…

He looked at his mecha and started to think about the past. It had been two years since the war began, and since then, his life was changed forever. As he was growing up, he was always interested in how machines worked, and so he liked to take them apart and put them back together again. He even was able to fix mechanical problems that no one else was able to, and he was able to create new mechanical devices as well. His family, seeing this, knew that he was gifted, and so worked hard to send him to Earth, where he could get the finest education to be able to fulfill his true potential. To accomplish this, they worked hard and long, even sometimes having to work more than one job to do so. He was very grateful to them for that, and vowed not to let them down.

He had originally planned to make mechanical inventions that would have helped people, but then one day he got the news. The colony that his family was living on was destroyed in an accident, according to the Galaxy Police who investigated the matter, due to their claim that they had jurisdiction in that area. Since their final report seemed suspicious to everyone on Earth, the Earth authorities launched their own investigation. They encountered resistance from the Galaxy Police, who said that the matter was closed and that there was no further need to look into it. Nonetheless, the investigation continued with more resistance from the Galaxy Police, which only served to push the investigation forward. 

When it was all done, it was learned that it was not an accident, but a deliberate attack that the Galaxy Police had tried to cover up, since it involved the Royal Family. Learning this, war was declared against Jurai, and soon afterwards, John had joined up in the war in anger. He had started making plans for the mecha he was now standing in front of. During this time, he had encountered someone who had helped him make modifications to his creation until it was a force to be feared. That someone also told him about the master key, and about Tenchi and his friends. He might not have gotten this far without that meeting, but now he was someone Jurai would soon know of, and they would regret what they had done. And with the master key in his possession, he would be able to do so sooner than planned. 

__

Jurai's time was up, he thought as he went to put his final plans into action.

****

Back at the _Yagami_

Aeka: Why didn't we just contact Jurai, instead of having to sneak by the defense network surrounding Jurai's space?

Washu: I am not sure they would have let us go through peacefully- after all, this is a war. That is why I just hacked into the defense systems and fooled them into letting us pass.

Kiyone: Washu is right, and besides, it would have taken away valuable time, too. 

Aeka: I guess you are right, but still….

Ryoko: Oh, pipe down. If it bothers you so much, you could always explain why it had to be done to your Daddy later.

Aeka ignored Ryoko's comment, causing Ryoko to get angry, but she did nothing when she sensed that Tenchi was going to say something.

Tenchi: As soon as we get to Jurai's orbit, we should contact King Azusa and explain what is going on. After that, if all goes well, we'll go down to the surface and speak to him directly. 

Washu: Ryoko and Ryo-ohki will have to stay behind, Tenchi.

Ryoko: What?! Why?

Washu: I am not sure that they have forgotten what happened the last time you two were here. We should not take any chances, just in case.

Ryoko agreed, despite wanting to go along.

Aeka: Yes, and then we can resolve this mess without any more deaths.

Tenchi: Then it is agreed?

Everyone nods in response as they reached Jurai's orbit, where a defense station was. It immediately locked on them, and was about to fire on the _Yagami_. Kiyone, thinking quickly, responded when she detected this.

Kiyone: This is the galaxy police craft _Yagami,_ carrying the two Juraian princesses Aeka and Sasami.

Hearing this, the station crew did not fire, and contacted the King on the planet's surface. After sometime, they got the orders to confirm this claim, and if turned out to be true, then they were to let the ship land. 

Communication Officer: We have to do a DNA and astral pattern scan to confirm your claim. Do you accept?

Kiyone looks at Aeka and Sasami, who nod.

Kiyone: Yes, we accept.

Communication Officer: Very well. Please proceed to dock with this station. You will be met by a group of armed guards and led to one of the station's medical rooms, where the scans will be done. Only you and the alleged princesses are to come aboard. The rest have to stay on your ship. Understood?

Kiyone: Yes, we understand.

Communication Officer: Very well, please begin docking procedures.

After having docked the _Yagami_, Kiyone, Aeka and Sasami went to the airlock, where they met a group of guards who led them into a room. Once there, the scans were done, and then Kiyone, Aeka and Sasami noticed that the people that did the scans seemed surprised about the results they got.

Sasami (whispers): What's going on?

Aeka (whispers): I do not know.

Kiyone (whispers): We'll find out soon. Here comes one of the guards.

Guard: Sorry about this. We had to make sure you were whom you said.

Aeka: It is all right. Are we allowed now to go to Jurai's surface?

Guard: Of course you are.

Aeka: Thank you.

When they returned to the _Yagami_, they told the others what had happened, and then they departed to the planet's surface. On arriving, they were met by two guards, who escorted everyone to the throne room- except for Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki, who had stayed in the _Yagami_. Once they had reached the throne room, the guards stepped outside and took their positions at both sides of the door, just in case they were needed. The King of Jurai, seeing them enter, stood up from his throne and went towards Aeka and Sasami.

Azusa: Aeka, Sasami? Is that really you?

Sasami: Yes, father.

Aeka: Of course.

Azusa: Where have you been all this time? And why haven't you grown?

Aeka: Huh? What you mean?

Azusa: You disappeared eight hundred years ago!

Washu: If I may, I think I might know what happened. In traveling through the time distortion in the past, it seemingly made us appear to have disappeared, due to the fact that we are in the future. That will be fixed once we return to the past.

Azusa: Time distortion? Past? What are you talking about?

Aeka then told her father what had happened that resulted in them being in the future. As soon as the explanation was done, the King seemed to contemplate what he had been told.

Aeka: Father, the reason I am here now is to ask you to stop this war.

Azusa: I cannot!

Aeka: Why? A peaceful solution would end the deaths of many people in the future!

Azusa: I am aware of that, but it is too late now. If we back down now, it will make the Jurain Empire look weak. This will, in turn, result in others trying to push Jurai around using the same methods! Besides, the Terrans have already done acts against us that can not be forgiven so easily.

Aeka: Such as?

At this, the King's features turned sad, causing the others to get a bad feeling.

Azusa: Aeka, Sasami…. this is not easy for me to say, but your mothers and your brother Yosho are…dead.

To be continued……


	4. What Tomorrow Might Bring Part 4

__

Tenchi Muyo and its characters are property of Pioneer although any original characters are property of the Author. This fic was made for fun and in no way am I making money out of it.

****

What Tomorrow Might Bring

Part 4

Everyone, but most importantly Aeka and Sasami, felt as if their hearts would stop after hearing this terrible news. 

Aeka: No, it can't be true!

Azusa: I wish it wasn't…

Aeka: How did it happen?!

Azusa: From the information that I have been able to gather, it seems that Yosho, along with his tree ship _Funaho_, were captured. This happened after a long battle at his shrine, and then they were sent off to a research base. There they treated them like guinea pigs in attempts to find ways to kill Juraians.

Aeka: What type of experiments? 

Azusa: I have not being able to find out much about them, only that they were fatal. As for your mothers, their ship was attacked and destroyed when they were returning from a diplomatic mission.

Sasami, not being able to bear it any longer, started to cry. Aeka went to her to comfort her, but she too started to cry. Everyone gave the sisters time to cry for a while, until they seemed to be a little calmer. 

Tenchi: Aeka, Sasami, I know how you feel, but we have got to be strong and finish this before anyone else suffers.

Aeka: You're right, Lord Tenchi.

Sasami: Yes, Tenchi.

Lord Azusa did not like hearing the title Aeka had called Tenchi, but said nothing about it. Knowing that this was not just a leisurely visit, Azusa decided to ask them the question that was on his mind.

Azusa: What is the reason for your being here? You should be going back to the past, and perhaps preventing this war from beginning!

Aeka: That was our original plan, but something kept us from doing so. 

Azusa: Such as?

Aeka: We found out that the Earth forces are planning to attack Ryuten.

Azusa: Is that all? If it is, then there is nothing to worry about, we have increased our defenses around that sector. It will be impossible for them to do any harm.

Aeka: That might be true in normal circumstances, but they have the master key!

Azusa: WHAT? How were they able to obtain it?

Aeka: Lord Tenchi had to exchange it for Ryoko's life, Father, so he had no choice in giving it to them.

Lord Azusa did not speak, but his expression on his face showed that he was not pleased. He then turned his attention to Tenchi.

Azusa: Foolish boy! Do you know what you have done!? You should have not given up the sword to that space pirate!

Everyone was surprised at what had just been said, most of all Washu, who was now furious that the king wanted her daughter to have died.

Sasami: FATHER!

Aeka: Sasami, please watch your tone. Father, it had to be done. Lord Tenchi would never let anyone of us get hurt if he had a way of preventing it.

Azusa: That might very well be the case, but that decision has put the lives of many people at risk just for the sake of one person.

Aeka: If you were in Lord Tenchi's place, would you have not given the sword up, if it had been me or Sasami instead? 

A brief moment passed as the king thought.

Azusa: No, you are right, I would have done the same thing…. but this still leaves the matter of many Juraians' lives being put on risk.

Aeka: That is why we are here. If peace talks were to be opened, more bloodshed would not be needed on either side.

Azusa: This would have been true in the beginning, but like I already mentioned, it is far too late for that. The Terrans have committed too many crimes against the Juraian Empire to let them go unpunished. They have killed many Juraian citizens and destroyed the GP headquarters- and those are the only the major charges against them.

Aeka: Father, I know you are upset about our the deaths of…..

Azusa: ENOUGH! I can not waste time talking about this anymore! I must make preparations to have the area around Ryuten heavily guarded. If it were to fall, Jurai would soon follow, due to not having any more ships being produced to defend it.

Aeka: Father, please listen!

Azusa: The best thing for you to do now is to get the master key back and then go back to your time. That way you can change the past, and this will never have happened. You have my permission to go to Ryuten, since I have no doubt that the person who has it will show up there eventually. I'll inform the Juraian forces there that you'll join them, so that you will have no trouble.

Aeka, seeing that there was no way of convincing her father, said no more and left with the others, back to the _Yagami_. Ryoko said nothing, since she sensed that it did not go well. Taking off from the surface, they discussed the issue.

Aeka: Maybe I should have tried harder to convince him….

Tenchi: You tried all you could to change his mind.

Aeka: Maybe, but I still feel I could have tried harder.

Tenchi: It is done with, so let us not dwell in it any more and do what King Azusa suggested. 

Aeka: You are right, as always, Lord Tenchi.

Ryoko: So we now have to go to Ryuten and get the master key by force if needed, right?

Tenchi: It seems that way, but let's not get carried away in doing so. We do not need to cause more violence then there already is.

Ryoko: Whatever you say is OK with me, Tenchi.

Kiyone: Let's go, then, so that we can get the sword back and go home.

Ryoko: Right, and we'll also get to settle the score with John at the same time!

Kiyone: You are forgetting that we will have trouble getting to him, since he will be coming with help.

Ryoko: No, I have not. Me and Ryo-Ohki will deal with them if they get in our way. Isn't that right, Ryo-Ohki?

The small cabbit meows in response after having reunited with Sasami.

Tenchi: OK, now that is all settled, let's get going.

Kiyone nods and sets the _Yagami_'s navigational controls to head in the direction that Ryuten was located. During the trip there, Washu suddenly got a bad feeling that she could not shake off. She thought that it might be about how John knew about them, even though they had never met him before. She could only hope that it was something that they could handle. Looking at Sasami, Washu could tell that she too was worried about something, which most likely was the same thing that she was worried about. When they reached Ryuten, the number of ships that they saw surprised them. They varied in size and shape, but all were capable of defending the planet. 

Mihoshi: Wow! I have never seen that many ships in one place before!

Sasami: Me neither!

Aeka: It seems Father is not going to take any chances with the Earth forces getting through.

Tenchi: That is true, which makes it more important that we get the sword and leave immediately afterwards.

Ryoko: Don't worry Tenchi, we will. 

Tenchi: I have no doubt in that…. is just that I feel something bad will happen….

Ryoko: I am sure it is nothing we couldn't handle. Whatever happens, we will face it and we will pull through. We always have.

Aeka: I hate to agree with her, Lord Tenchi, but Ryoko is right.

Washu: Let's be careful though, just in case.

Everyone nods in agreement.

Ryoko: …So now that we are here, what now?

Kiyone: We wait. It's all we can do for now.

Ryoko: Oh, great. I just hope it is not a long wait….

Some time passed, and just as everyone thought nothing was going to happen, several ships suddenly appeared. The Juraian ships opened fire on the intruders, who returned fire at them. As this was going on, the attention of everyone in the _Yagami_ was on a ship that looked like the one that had attacked Mihoshi.

Kiyone: That must be John's ship! It seems to be breaking through the ships and is going to the planet below! 

Tenchi: Then let's follow it.

The _Yagami_ tried to follow, but it got delayed when other ships prevented them from doing so until they had moved out of the way. The Yagami didn't manage to catch up to the ship until it had landed on the planet's surface. 

Tenchi: I do not think anyone is in the ship. He must have gone into the facility, so let's follow.

Once inside the facility where the Juraian ships are made, they followed the path of destruction until they came to a wide room. In this room, John was waiting.

Tenchi: Stop right there! We will not let you continue this any longer! Your days of causing destruction are over!

John's reaction to Tenchi's comment surprised them- he was laughing.

Ryoko: …And what the hell is so funny!?

John: You guys. You think that I am just another megalomaniac out to destroy the whole universe. Just like the ones you see in a cartoon or movie. But let me assure you that that is not what I am after. In reality, my goal is to end this war. 

Tenchi: It does not appear that way to me. It seems like you just want to cause more pain and death!

John: It was not me that has caused pain and death.

Tenchi: Then who would you say is responsible?!

John: The one and only Juraian empire.

Everyone: WHAT?!

John: Yes, the Juraian Empire fired the first shot, killing the many people that lived and worked there.

Tenchi: Including your parents, which is why you are doing this- for revenge!

John: I admit that was my original goal, as it would be for anyone who would have been in my place, but it has become more than that now. My goal now is to end this war so no one else has to suffer.

Tenchi: If that is true, then the way you are trying to accomplish it is wrong!

John: Right or wrong, it's all in the perspective. The Juraians will not allow peace to happen, since they believe that the Earth is theirs to rule over, and, due to the power they possess, they see themselves being higher than any other race in the universe. 

Aeka: That is not true!

John: Not true? Then I guess they mean something else when they call a species who is not as advanced as them barbarians. 

Aeka becomes silent after hearing this.

John: Besides, we have tried to do this peacefully, but Juraian is not willing to hear what we have to say. The only way this can be resolved now is through action, even if those actions are questionable in the eyes of others. There are two ways this war can end now, one side surrenders, or one side is destroyed. I do not see the first happening. And besides, the biggest bigot Juraian has would have it no other way. I am, of course, talking about that bastard of a king, King Azusa.

This made Aeka so mad she launched herself at John.

Tenchi: AEKA!

Just as Aeka seemed about to strike John, she was stopped in mid-air by an unseen force field.

John: Woah …déjà vu…

Aeka: What in the..?

John: You asked me how I knew all about you, and now it seems you have your answer.

John responded to Aeka with a new tone in his voice that was familiar to them. It was arrogant, but supported by self-confidence, which they quickly recognized. The voice that was coming out of John's mouth was that of someone they thought they would never hear from again. Tenchi confirmed it by saying his name.

Tenchi: Kagato….


	5. What Tomorrow Might Bring Part 5

Tenchi Muyo and its characters are property of Pioneer although any original characters are property of the Author. This fic was made for fun and in no way am I making money out of it.

Aeka: "Don't be silly, Ryoko, Jurai's royal family is everlasting."

: Nothing lasts forever.

**What Tomorrow Might Bring**

**Part 5**

Tenchi: …..But how? I defeated you.

John/Kagato: And that you did, but my essence survived in the vacuum of space, where it remained for eight hundred years. That is, until one day, John Evans happened to pass by where I was. His hatred for Jurai was equal to mine, and it allowed us to communicate with each other. He agreed to allow me to share his body with him in exchange for my help in punishing Jurai. I might say I was surprised with his intellect, despite the fact that he is a human from a backwater planet.

Tenchi: I am going to make sure that your death is permanent this time!

John/Kagato: You shall find that it will be more difficult now. You caught me by surprise last time, but this time I am ready for you. And after I am done with you, Jurai is next to be destroyed!

King Azusa: That will not happen!

Aeka: Father, what are you doing here?

John/Kagato: Well well, if it isn't his royal highness. Glad you could make it. But I am afraid you are mistaken; Jurai is going down. One-time allies have turned on your planet, and the remaining allies you do have are in shambles. Of course, the most important factor weighing against you is that you have fallen into my trap.

King Azusa: What nonsense are you babbling about?

John/Kagato: Oh nothing really, just that this attack was just a diversion and you fell for it. You diverted a large portion of you fleet to protect this planet, leaving Jurai vulnerable to the real attack fleet. Those ships will be able to easily break through its defenses, since they come with the modifications similar to those that let Ryo-oky break thru them in the first attack on Jurai.

Everyone: Oh, no!

John/Kagato: Oh, yes! And then we will end this war that you started, your _majesty_!

Aeka: How dare say this war is my father's fault!

John/Kagato: You mean he did not tell you why he wants Earth under Juraiyan control?

King Azusa: SILENCE!

John/Kagato: Afraid of her finding out that you are a power-hungry man? The reason Jurai wants to control Earth-- and also why the colony my family was living at was destroyed-- is because Earth-based humans are gaining powers while those on Juraia have dwindling powers. If you ask me the reason for that, it must be the inbreeding you Juraians are so fond of.

Sasami: Liar! Our father is not like that!

John/Kagato: How naïve children can be. Why do you think your father came to Earth so fast once he found out about Tenchi and Washu? It was so they could make certain no one else could get a hold of the power that they had.

King Azusa: ENOUGH!

King Azusa takes his sword out and everyone in the room feels his power as he uses it to get ready to fight.

John/Kagato: Prepare to feel the power that you sought to control!

John did not move nor take out his own energy sword to counter, but before the King's sword came down on John, the king was pushed back and flung into a wall by an invisible force.

Aeka: Help him, Tenchi!

King Azusa: I do not need his nor anyone else's help!

John/Kagato: Your ride will be your downfall.

The king, not wanting to hear any more, once more made his move to attack, but before he could get within striking distance, he was suddenly afflicted with pain emanating from his heart.

John/Kagato: What's wrong? All this excitement too much for you? After all, you have been around for a looong time.

The king could not comment due to the pain he was feeling. He just gasped as he tried to continue on, but it was futile. The pain overcame Azusa and he fell to the floor, dead.

Aeka/Sasami: FATHER!

Aeka and Sasami ran to the fallen form of her father and felt for a pulse, but found none. Washu scanned the body to see if she could do anything to help, but after discovering that his death was caused by his heart bursting, she shook her head sadly at both Aeka and Sasami. There was nothing she could do.

Tenchi: You're going to pay for that!

John/Kagato(smirking): Me? I didn't do anything.

Tenchi: I know you did something, and after I get the Tenchiken back, I'll make you pay for what you have done!.

John/Kagato: If that is what you want. Here is your sword back, but I'll hang on to the gems.

Tenchi catches the Tenchiken, but sees that the gems are indeed missing.

John/Kagato: I suggest that you leave now, since it does not matter if you change the past. This reality will still exist as an alternate timeline.

Tenchi: We are not going anywhere until this is settled!

John/Kagato: Then face what your decision has cost you. We all fall down.

Everyone got a confused look as to what John had said. Unnoticed by anyone, Mihoshi suddenly got a blank look on her face and fired her blaster, which she had out, at an unsuspecting Kiyone, killing her instantly. Having done that, she pointed her gun at her head, and before anyone could do anything to stop her, she fired..

John/Kagato: It is amazing what a post-hypnotic command can do.

Tenchi: YOU BASTARD!

Tenchi, igniting the Tenchiken, launches himself towards the possessed John, who takes out his own energy sword in time to block the attack.

John/Kagato: I did give you a chance to walk away, but you wanted to be a hero. And now you must live with the fact that it cost you two of your friends' lives.

This comment, along with watching his friends being killed, caused Tenchi to attack with the Tenchiken. John/Kagato blocked the attack with his now-ignited sword.

Washu: Be careful, Tenchi! I examined King Azusa's body closely and found that a telekinetic attack killed him.!

John/Kagato: That's right. I do not have to touch you to kill you… but don't worry, I have other plans for you.

Aeka: I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT ANY OF MY LOVED ONES ANYMORE!

Before any of the others could stop her, Aeka attacked once more, but this time an invisible force grabbed her and flung her violently into a far wall. The force of the impact was so great that is shattered her skull immediately, staining it with red with blood and brain matter. Her lifeless body then fell to the ground and was then crushed by the falling wall, causing a wet squishing sound to fill the room.

Everyone: AEKA, NOOOO!

Sasami ran to where her sister was and tried to dig her out, even despite the cuts she was getting from the effort. Before she hurt herself even more, she was stopped by Washu. Sasami tried to protest, but she gave up and cried on Washu's shoulder.

Ryoko: BASTARD!

John/Kagato: Why, Ryoko? I thought you would be pleased. After all, I just removed your competitor for Tenchi's affection.

Ryoko: Despite our bickering and fighting. I thought of her as a friend and would not have wanted her to die in that manner! And most of all, you have hurt Sasami by killing Aeka, and for that I am going to make you pay!

John/Kagato: I do not think so. I do hope you enjoyed your time away, Ryoko.

Ryoko tried to fight the sudden mind control she was being afflicted with, but it was no use, for Kagato's ability to control her will had become stronger. From where Tenchi was, he could see that Ryoko's eyes had a green tint to them, just as she had when he had first seen Kagato take control of her.

Tenchi: Release her, you coward!

John/Kagato: I do not think so. She will be under my control from now on.

Tenchi changes into his light hawk wing form.

John/Kagato: You will find that I am ready for that this time around, boy.

John/Kagato motions as if he is going to attack, but sidesteps out of the way in time to escape Tenchi's counterattack. Before Tenchi realizes what has happened, John/Kagato pulls out a grenade and throws it at Tenchi. A bright light explodes out of the grenade, which blinds Tenchi.

John/Kagato: You should have been prepared for anything, boy.

Tenchi, despite his power given to him by Tsunami, is powerless to do anything as he is cut down by John/Kagato.

Sasami: TENCHIII!

John/Kagato: Fool.

Washu protectively gets in front of Sasami, intending to shield her from any danger that would come.

John/Kagato: Now, now-- I am not interested in hurting you, Professor, or the young princess. However, I cannot say the same for Ryoko...

Washu: Damn it!

Her attention being distracted by the fight between John/Kagato allowed a controlled Ryoko to phase behind Sasami, her energy sword at Sasami's neck.

John/Kagato: If you surrender yourself I'll leave her unharmed—otherwise….well, you get the idea. Oh, and please do not try that Washu doll substitution trick, or try to break my control over Ryoko—otherwise, they will both die.

Seeing no other option, she complied with his demand as she is once again enveloped in a greenish crystal.

John: And now for you, young princess. I did say I would leave you unharmed, but I did not say anything about keeping you prisoner.

Sasami could do nothing as a green crystal engulfed her as well when he finished saying this. A expressionless Ryoko watched this happening, but did nothing.

John/Kagato (smirking): Now that there is no one who can stop me, the fall of the Jurian Empire is ensured!

John's/Kagato's figure faded from view as Tsunami viewed the last of a possible future—possible, since it is hard to see the future, due it always being in motion, always changing. She thought that it would be better to play it safe by putting things into motion that would prevent this future from coming to pass, just in case. The rest would be up to Tenchi and the others she knew, but she had faith that they would find a way to succeed. The outcome would depend on how things were handled, and only time would tell how things would turn out in the end.

_Author's Note:_

_I would like to apologize for taking so long to finish this fic. A lot has been keeping me busy and the fact that I lost the notes for this fic also added to the delay. Due to this, I could not think of an original way to end it without them. In the end, I had to settle for an ending that I was not happy with but I chose any way just so that I could conclude it for those who read my stuff. _


End file.
